Putting Out the Flames
by Ice Woman89
Summary: Bella Swan, aka 'Ice' is a firefighter who is very popular with women. What happens when Bella visits the high school and meets someone that makes her not able to put the flames out in her heart? Femslash, OOC, AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Hello sweethearts. I decided to give this a try since I haven't seen one where Bella is a firefighter.**

**Also, I'm thinking about writing another story about Bella being a different species of vampire, like the one from the show, Vampire Diaries. I'm not sure if it would be an Alice/Bella or a Rosalie/Bella. If you're interested, I will be trying to write that later. **

**Chapter 1**

_Bella's POV:_

After hours and hours and hours of working, it was finally my time to rest. I got dressed in my civilian clothes and put away my work clothes. I sighed and wiped the sweat and soot off the left side of my face. I desperately wanted to take a shower. As much as I love my job, I couldn't wait to go home.

I made my way out of the fire department and before I reached outside, my partner, Jason called me. "Hey Ice!"

I stopped and turned around to look at him, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Are you leaving now?" Jason asked. Jason was a tall, handsome young man with short dark blond hair, light skin, handsome face, and muscular body with a blond stub light beard. He could be easily classified as a 'pretty boy' even with his body and face covered with soot and sweat.

We've known each other since we were kids. From that time, we became best friends. We did everything together. He always had my back and I always had his. We could talk about anything, especially women.

I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

He shrugged, taking off his helmet off. "I thought maybe you wanted to grab a drink before you went."

I thought about it and decided it sounded like a good idea. I nodded, "Yeah, I'm in. I just want to grab a shower first at home."

Jason nodded and smiled, "Yeah, Me too." He took off his jacket and pants, leaving a t-shirt and pants and put them away. He started walking pass me to my red camaro.

I stared at him and he stopped at the passenger door, waiting for me to unlock it. When I didn't move, he looked at me. "Are you going to pop it?"

I slowly walked out into the clod blistering air. The cold hit me like knives, stabbing me all over merciless. I rubbed my hands together, trying to warm them up. I breathed in them and saw water vapor come out of my mouth. I mentally sighed. It's not even November yet. I looked up and saw the beauty of the night. The starts were gorgeous. This was one of the many reasons why I liked to work at night. The little things count. "What's wrong with this place?" I asked, unlocking the doors.

He scoffed and opened the door, "Your shower is better." He got in and closed the door.

I opened my door and slammed it shut. "How do you figure?" I asked, buckling my seatbelt.

He settled in more comfortably, "Well, for one, I don't have to stand in line. It's a short line, but nonetheless." He held up his index finger, "Also, it's easier this way." He paused and looked at me, "Why haven't you started the car?"

I motioned with my chin, "You didn't put your seatbelt on. We're not going anywhere until you do."

He let out a deep sigh and shook his head, "Yes, mother." He put on his seatbelt and waited for me to start the car. "Now why haven't you started the car?"

"Did you bring your own soap?" I asked.

He looked to the side and rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back." He said annoyed and got out. He closed the door and leaned his arms on the door, peeking his head through, "And Ice?" I looked at him. "I change my mind about the easier part. Don't leave without me." He said and left. I laughed.

It wasn't long before I saw Jason running with his soap, towel and bag in hand, waving it side to side to get my attention. I laughed again.

He opened the door and sat down in the front passenger seat, "Happy now?"

I nodded, "Very."

* * *

><p>I drove home to my apartment that I had recently leased and we walked up the stairs. I unlocked the door and closed it behind. Jason switched on the lights. When I turned, I took it all in. The apartment was the same as I left it to which I was thankful for. The light brown tile floor looked new, the white 'L' furniture stayed at the corner, the tables were cleared, and the white walls that were recently painted had dried.<p>

I walked over to the huge windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling and looked out. It was breathtaking, especially at night. I'm usually awake all night except when I just get off work. I prefer night as opposed to day. Everything is more quiet and peaceful.

I felt Jason walk up beside me. "Wow. I have never seen anything like this. And here I thought that Forks would be boring." He said, patting my shoulder.

I looked at him and gestured to the hall, "You can go first."

He shook his head, "I appreciate that but it's your home. You go first."

I shook my head, "I insist."

Jason started to shake his head again but I stopped him, "Jason we can do this all night or…you can do as I say and take your shower. What will it be?"

He laughed, "Are you this demanding and take-charge with the women you bring home?"

I laughed, "Go."

He didn't move, "Well are you?"

I nodded, "Yes, now go."

Jason smiled, "Alright, I'll be out soon." Jason swung his towel and bag on the way there. I heard a ruckus and went over to check it out. I saw Jason kneeled down, picking up what he dropped.

I bent down to help him, "Take your shower Jason. I've got this." I picked up a pen and a few books.

Jason picked up a little black notebook. "What is this? Is this a list of names of the women you slept with?" He asked scrolling through the pages.

I yanked it from his hand, "Get in the shower, Jason."

He laughed, "I never had a woman so eager to get me in the shower before." I pointed to the shower. He got up and headed to the bathroom. "Sorry about that." He said and closed the door.

I put everything back where it was and went back to the living room and sat down. I rubbed my eyes and I could feel my tiredness catching up to me. I took a deep breath and stopped when I heard Jason making moaning sounds.

I smiled, "That's not funny Jason!" I called out. I could hear his laugh over the roar of water coming from the faucet.

"Ice, you never could take a joke." Jason yelled.

I shook my head and smiled. I went over to the unpacked boxes and started to unpack a little more.

About ten minutes later, I heard the water shut off, signaling his finish. I got up and waited outside the door. He opened the door and was drying off his hair with his towel. The steam from the bathroom came pouring out, warming me up instantly. "Nothing like a hot shower after hard work." He said, and then paused, "Well…"

I smiled, knowing where his mind was going.

"You finished?" I asked

"He nodded, "Yeah, yeah. It's all yours." He said, stepping out of the way.

I went inside, closed the door and locked it. I took off my boots, shed my clothes and turned on the water. As, I waited for the water to heat back up, I brushed my teeth. When I was finished, I stepped under the hot spray and scrubbed my body with soap making sure I got all the soot off. I then washed my hair, getting rid of all the fragments from the burning building that caught on. When I finished my shower, I got out and dried off.

I faced the mirror and studied myself. My hair which was soaked was a darker brown with a redish tint that reached to the end of my shoulder blades. My eyes were a light brown that still held the excitement from the adrenaline from work, my skin was a little darker than usual, and my body was no longer skinny, but hard muscle yet still had feminine curves, my biceps held promise of strength. I traced the long scar across my abs, remembering the memory. I shook my head clear. I grabbed a brush and brushed my hair and styled it.

I went to the bedroom to put my clothes on. I decided to wear dark blue jeans, black boots, a white t-shirt that hugged my body, showing off my muscles, and left my necklace on.

I walked out of my bedroom to find Jason on the couch, reading a book. "I didn't know you could read." I joked. Without looking up from the book, he flipped me off.

"You ready to go?" I asked

He closed the book and nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>We arrived at the bar and it was full. I debated about leaving in search of a different one but Jason refused. "This bar is the best one. Why do you think it's so packed?" He asked, placing his hand on my right shoulder.<p>

I shrugged, "Because it's a bar?"

He leaned in to me and whispered, "Not just any bar." He leaned back, "Come with me. I'll show you."

I followed Jason in the back and saw a huge room with dozens of compartments. It reminded me of a brothel. The carpet and wallpapers were red, the ceiling was high with a golden chandelier hanging, and there were a number of round tables and booths along the wall with candles. Needless to say, I felt underdressed. I felt like smacking my buddy for not giving me a heads up.

Jason stopped and I did as well, right behind him. He flashed something to a man in a suit and he let us through. Jason turned to me and held it up and whispered, "VIP." I followed him until he opened a curtain in one of the compartments. "Well?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I'm not going in there."

He sighed, "Why not?"

I smiled, "I prefer a table."

"Fine." He said aggressively and went to a nearby vacant table. "Why do you have to do everything the hard way?" He said, taking a seat.

I held up my hands in defense, "Hey, maybe you don't mind sitting in bodily fluids, but I do. And I'm not that excited to contract an STD. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know what will happen in there."

He laughed, "You're not as dumb as you look." I scowled at him.

An attractive brunette waitress came up to us, "Hello, I will be your waitress for the evening. Can I start you off with drinks?" She asked, setting menus in front of us.

I looked to Jason and he raised his eyebrows, signaling me to go first. I looked up at the waitress who still didn't look up from her pad. I nodded and smiled, "Yes, sweetheart." This got her attention. She looked at me and her eyes widened, she gaped. I found it funny and flattering how women reacted to me. I saw Jason at the corner of eyes turning his head to suppress a chuckle. "I'll have a glass of red wine." I watched her watching me. She still never made movement. My eyebrows furrowed, I wasn't _that_ good-looking. "Do you need to write that one down, sweetheart?"

She shook her head, "No. I-I got it." She turned to Jason. "I'll have what she's having." She paused for a second, "Okay. I'll be right back." She said and left.

Jason and I stared after her. Without moving his head, Jason shifted his eyes to me, "Looks like someone has another secret admirer." He singed.

"She fancies you too." I said, looking over the menu.

He positioned his body towards me and picked up the menu. "Not nearly as much as you. She looked at you as if she was ready to bear your children. I don't know what it is about you that women find irresistible…besides you being hotter than the fire we put out, your charm, your charming smile, your ability to make women squirm, your flirtation, the way you look at a woman as if she was the only one in the world, the way you ooze sexual tension."

"Do I need to get you a napkin for your drool, Jason? I asked, smiling. "Anyway, you have all of that too."

He shrugged, "Maybe I don't have a trusting face. Anyway, if you figure it out, let me know."

I smiled and nodded, "Will do."

"What are you thinking about having?" He asked, scanning the menu.

"I don't know. The steak looks good. What about you?" I asked, looking at him.

"Maybe I'll try the escargots. It has a cool picture." He said

I smirked, "I _dare_ you to order that."

He looked up from the menu, "Why? What's wrong with it?"

If I went by the innocent tone in his voice, I would say he didn't have a clue what they were. "Jason, do you know what they are?" I set my menu down.

"No. They look like seafood."

I scoffed, "Why would you order it then if you don't know for certain what they are?"

"I'm guessing you know what they are." He said

I nodded, "Yes, it's snails."

His eyes narrowed, "They are not!"

I nodded, "Yes, yes they are."

"Stop lying." He said.

"I'm not! _Everybody_ knows that escargots are snails."

"I don't believe you." He said.

I shrugged, "Ask somebody."

He nodded, "All right. I will." He looked around the room and behind him. He tapped an old man on his shoulder to which the man turned.

"Excuse me sir, what are escargots?" He asked.

"They're snails, dumbass." He said in an elderly voice. I covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing. Jason turned back to me and he looked livid. Had the man been much, much younger, Jason may have caused a scene.

"It's not funny, Ice." He said

"Well, you thought it was funny when that old woman flipped me off." I shrugged

"That was different." He argued.

I shrugged. "So now do you believe me?"

He shook his head, "I want a second opinion." He said jokingly.

"My steak is looking pretty good now, huh?" I asked, teasingly.

He scoffed, "If I wanted escargots I would've waited until it rained and gathered them out from outside." I made an 'ew' face.

"You know. You're not usually a wine drinker." He said playing with the rim of his glass.

I nodded, "I know but it helps me sleep."

Jason smirked, "I'm sure that waitress will love to help you with that."

I chuckled, "She is a darling."

A few moments later, our waitress returned with our drinks, "Are you guys ready to order?"

Jason gestured with his hand, signaling me to order first. I looked up at the waitress, "Yes," I looked for her name tag, "Donna. Hello Donna, I'm Ice." She smiled. "I was thinking about having a number four but I just don't know. What would you recommend?" I said smiling and looking into her eyes. She looked like she was melting.

"I'm more of a pasta girl myself. Do you like pasta?" She asked leaning over.

"Me being Italian, yes." I said

She gave me a smile, "I would pick that one." She said pointing. She was leaning behind me and breast brushed against my right shoulder.

"Really?" I asked angling my head to look at her. I could feel her hot breath against my lips. "I'll take it." I whispered flirtatiously with a double meaning.

"You can have _anything_ your heart desires." she said, writing it down.

"Thank you Donna." I smiled, and here I thought she would be shy. She turned her attention to Jason who was smirking.

"I'll have a number four, love." He said and Donna smiled again.

She wrote it down, "Okay, I'll be right back." She said and left.

When she was out of hearing range, Jason said "Goodnight Ice." He said raising his eyebrows. "She will put you right to sleep."

"Despite my…promiscuous behavior, you know I hate it when you think of women as sex objects." I said.

He looked offended, "I would never think that. I believe every woman should be treated with respect despite what comes out of my mouth. I know that it's someone's daughter, someone's sister. You know I let them know I'm not one to mislead them. I'm like you, Ice. I savor them, give them what they want and let them know how special they are. I tell them I'm not looking for a relationship."

I looked at him and he seemed sincere. I nodded, "All right."

Donna came with our food, "Thank you." Jason and I said.

"You're welcome. Anything else I can get you?" She asked

"I think we're good." I said.

After eating and talking, Jason and I decided it was time to go home. Donna came by with the check and winked at me. "Are you going to pursue her, Ice?" Jason asked

I looked over at her. She was behind the bar, cleaning up. "I will try."

"I would say good luck. But it looks like you won't need it." He said, taking out his share of the bill.

I shrugged, "I don't know, we'll see." Jason got up and started to walk away. I stopped him by holding onto his arm, "Where are you going?"

He shrugged, looking around at all the women. "I'll catch my own ride." I let him go and payed for my share with the tip.

I got out of the chair and looked for Donna. I saw her taking another order and waited until she was done. I decided to take this opportunity to go to the bathroom to check myself. When she walked away, I caught up to her. "Hello Donna." I said and smiled.

"Hi…Ice was it?" She asked

I nodded, "Yeah. Listen, when do you get off?"

She smiled and looked at her watch, "In about half an hour."

I decided I could wait for her. "Well, when you do, come find me and I would like to _tip_ you for your service."

She smiled, "Okay." I smiled at her and started to make my way out. "Are you actually going to wait outside?" She asked

I turned but didn't stop, "I believe you are worth it." I said

* * *

><p>I was leaned against the wall of the building. It was blistering cold but for some reason, I didn't mind. In fact, I liked it. Maybe it's because I go into burning buildings a lot. Witch each breath I take, smoke came out of my mouth. Each person that walked by me looked at me like I was crazy for staying out here. I looked up at the sky and gazed at the stars. So beautiful.<p>

A voice broke my gaze, "I see you but I still cannot believe you are really here." I looked to my left and saw Donna standing there bundled up in her coat.

I smiled at her, "Why is that?"

She shrugged, "You could have waited inside."

"It's quite and beautiful out here." I said

She smiled and looked at my chest. She held my necklace up, "You're a firefighter?"

I nodded, "Yes."

She smiled, "I've never been with a firefighter before. I'm anxious to see what you can do. Are you ready to tip me?" I smiled and led her away.

We reached my car and I said, "Donna, I should tell you that I'm not looking for a relationship."

"I'm glad we're on the same page." I got the door and opened it for her. She slid right in.

* * *

><p>We reach my home and I led her inside. I took her coat off and hung it on the rack. "Please excuse the mess. I'm still in the middle of unpacking."<p>

She looked at me, "You moved here? From where?" She asked, looking around the place.

"I and my friend moved here from New York." I said.

She smiled, "Of all the places, why did you move here?"

I shrugged, "Long story. Can I get you anything? I have beer, wine, and soda." I asked, making the fire.

"A glass of wine would be good." She smiled. I lit a match and lit the wood burn.

"Okay." I got up and got the wine for her. I handed her the glass.

"Thank you." She said, taking a sip. "Are you going to give me the tour?" She smiled.

I smiled, "Let's get started."

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes through the blinds. I brought up my hand to shield the sharp pain that was penetrating my eyes. I turned my head and body in the opposite direction and yelped when I felt an ache between my legs. I smiled when I remembered where it came from.<p>

My alarm went off and I groaned. I shut it off and got up. I had to go to my little cousin's school to test the fire alarm. As I got up, a note fell to the floor. I didn't see it because my bed sheets and comforter was as white as the paper.

I picked it up and it read, _Thanks for last night. That was the best 'tip' I ever had. We should do it again soon. –Donna xoxo_

I smiled and set the note on my dresser and made my way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After my long hot shower, I got dressed, ate and went next door to Jason's apartment. He answered in his boxers with his hair in disarray. He scratched the back of his head and his eyes were still scrunched, "What are you doing here so early?" He mumbled, still half asleep.<p>

"I came by to tell you that I won't be home for a while do don't fret if you can't reach me on my cell phone." I said

He nodded, and then smiled, "You had quite a night last night, didn't you?"

I guess he wasn't as tired as I thought. "What makes you say that?"

"These walls are bit as thick as you may think. I swear, I thought someone was being tortured. Then when I realized the screams from the woman were coming from your room…" He smiled.

"All right." I said, blushing a little.

"No need to be embarrassed. It is a compliment. You must've been very good." He said.

I held up my hands, "All right. Well, I'll see you later."

He nodded with a smile, "Bye." He said and closed the door.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the school around 10:00. I checked all the alarms and they were working just fine. When I was done checking the last one, my phone went off. I received a text from my cousin and I replied back. She asked to meet me in the lunchroom. I climbed down the ladder and felt a hand on my shoulder.<p>

I looked behind me to see a slender woman with long curly blond hair that reached to the middle of her back. She had fair skin, bright blue eyes, red lips, hoop earrings, white blouse and a short black skirt. Her perfume was intoxicating. Everything about her screamed woman. I gulped.

I don't get tongue-tied too often, but I had to admit that she set me back a little.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Summers. How is everything?" She asked in a sexy voice.

I kept mentally slapping myself to make a reply. "Hi, I'm Bella but people call me 'Ice'. And yes, ma'am. Everything is working perfectly." I stooped down to collect my bag.

She knelt down beside me and I was no longer breathing. "Do you do house calls?" She asked.

I smiled at her, "Yes, I do sweetheart." I was thankful I was back if even for a little while.

"Can you be at my place tomorrow night at nine?" She asked, handing me her address.

I took it and smiled, "Yes, ma'am."

She grinned, "Great, see you there." She strode away and I couldn't help but gawk. When she was out of view, I noticed a group of guys had their mouths open, clearly impressed.

I smiled at them and they gave me thumbs up. I turned so they wouldn't see the blush on my face.

* * *

><p>I found the gallery next door and roamed the room. The room was loud and buzzing with excitement. For some reason, the room quieted down as more and more people saw me walk in. Females and males looked at me and threw appreciative glances. A good number of the ladies looked to be undressing me with their eyes. '<em>Look at these ladies, they're like in heat.'<em> I thought to myself.

I noticed a group of students at a table sitting by themselves. They seemed to be isolating themselves with everyone. One was a tall, thin man with bronze hair who seemed puzzled. Another thin man with long blond hair who looked like he was tortured. A huge guy that looked like he worked out…a lot but seemed relatively harmless. A beautiful woman with wavy blond hair that looked like she deserved my title as Ice. But the one that really got my attention was the petite brunette. She reminded me of a cute pixie. I didn't think it was possible for someone to be cute _and_ sexy at the same time but she took it. My eyes widened as I realized my thoughts. I shook my head, trying to get rid of it. I told myself she was a high school student and off limits and anything less than platonic thoughts about her was out of the question.

I noticed that she looked like she was studying me. Her eyes travelled up and down my body. I suddenly became nervous and self-conscious. I have never had that feeling before.

I returned my attention to finding my cousin. My eyes landed on my cousin and I smiled when she waved over to me.

I reached her table and hugged her, "Hi Alexa."

She smiled before saying, "Please tell me you aren't planning on banging my sex-ed teacher?"

I gave her a look indicating I didn't like that word when a thought hit me, "She teaches sex-ed?" I said looking back.

Alexa pulled out a chair for me, "It would be too weird knowing you slept with my teacher, don't do it. There are plenty of other women around here."

I sat down and as soon as I did, a brunette girl whispered to a boy sitting next to me. They switched seats and I was instantly aware that she asked to switch places with him.

The girl held out her hand in a position that meant that she wanted me to kiss it. "Hi, I'm Jessica, Alexa's friend."

I shook it, earning a frown from her, "I'm Bella, but people call me 'Ice'. It's nice to meet you." I said with a charming smile. That was a mistake because she looked like she was melting.

Jessica caressed my hand, "The pleasure is all mine." Jessica turned to Alexa, "Alexa, why didn't you tell me you had such a handsome cousin?"

Alexa shrugged and took a bite of an apple, "I don't like to brag." She said, annoyed. I couldn't help but smile. She must have been frustrated that the people she knew took an interest in me.

Jessica looked at me, "So, why do they call you Ice?"

Before I could answer, Alexa did, "Because she is calm, cool, collected, flawless, a bit reckless and is very good at her job." Alexa said with a smile. I heard pride in her voice and I became flattered. I high-fived her.

"What do you do?" Jessica asked.

"I'm a firefighter." I answered

Her eyes lit up. Uh oh.

"No kidding? Wow. That's great! Do you have any stories?" She asked, excited.

I felt like I was being watched so I turned my head and found the pixie still staring at me. Had she been staring at me the entire time?

Jessica followed my gaze and sighed, "That's the Cullens. Don't worry about them." She said, caressing my arms.

She smiled and I fought to roll my eyes. "I'm guessing you work out?" Could this girl get any more cliché?

I nodded, "Yes. My line of work requires me to work out at least an hour a day."

"You want to bear my cousin's children, Jessica?" Alexa asked, annoyed.

A good-looking Asian boy cleared his throat, "What are some of the most memorable stories you have to share?"

I smiled at him, thankful to change the subject. "Yeah. This young guy called to say that his all of his weed was on fire and to hurry up and put out the flames. He was more concerned about his stash then his home. He was all happy when we put out the fire, he even thanked us. Another incident, a man got stuck in a chimney trying to burglarize the house. Little did he know, it was a cop's home. My partner, Jason, suggested we waited until winter for him to hibernate but…anyway. We got another call where a woman cut off her boyfriend's penis because she found out he was cheating on her. I was the lucky one who found it in the toilet."

The table roared with laughter.

"Have you ever been hurt?" Jessica asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. Lots of times. I picked up a hose and something sharp got snagged and made a hole. The hose went crazy and I got hit with the nozzle, breaking several of my ribs. I also get burned a lot even though you can't see it. I'm a fast healer."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**I want to take things with Bella and Alice slowly and not jump right into it.**

**And so you guys know, the cutting off the body part, happens **_**a lot**_** more than you may think. My teacher is a firefighter and he was the one who found it. Lol That's how I got that idea.**

**If you want to see a picture of Jason and Bella's car, it's on my profile. (I don't own the pictures, I just found them)**

**Also, before I forget, I'm Bella being a futa is still up in the air. I haven't reached a decision about that. If you want to leave your thoughts and vote about that, please feel free.**


End file.
